custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Piraka's Terror
Piraka's Terror takes place after Maskless. Story "So we're gonna meet Ackar there?" Asks Strakk. "Yeah, that's what he said" says Gresh. "What if we get there before him? Ah, let's just go" says Strakk. "Guys!" Says Kiina as she runs up. "What's wrong?" Asks Gresh. "There's trouble in Tajun" says Kiina. "Let's go get Ackar then go help them" says Gresh. "Well look who we have here" says Barraki. "Oh great, Barraki and Hydra" says Strakk. "Kiina, run and get help" says Gresh. "I've been running all day" says Kiina, she then runs off. "Let's go" says Gresh. Later at Hook's Base "Where are they?" Says Ackar. "Ackar" says Kiina out of breath. "What is it?" Asks Ackar "Zombie and the others, they need help" answers Kiina. "Good thing we're here" says Ackar, he then knocks on the door. Meanwhile in Tajun "Kiina!" Says Zombie as he wakes up, "I hope she's ok. Tarix, wake up." "What who's there!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Says Tarix as he readies his weapons, "Oh it's just you." "You ok?" Asks Zombie. "Yeah, you?" Replies Tarix. "I can't stand up" answers Zombie. "Don't worry buddy, we'll help you" says Tarix. "I'll get my revenge!!!!!!" Says Ignika as he jumps up. "Get off me Jaller!!!!!!" Says Azon as he throws Jaller off of him, "Gelu!" "Huh? Oh my head" says Gelu as he wakes up. "You know, this might not have happened if I had my mask!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Says Jaller. "Quit your crying" says Ignika. "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cut it out!!!!!!!" Says Azon. "Yeah, let's get going, I need help, I can't feel my legs" says Zombie. "Fine" says Jaller. 5 Minutes Later "I wonder how Kiina's doing" says Zombie. "I'm sure she's ok" says Tarix. "Great, that's our rescue team!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Says Jaller. "What's that suppose to mean!?!?!?!?" Says Dude. "Jaller, can't you go once without picking a fight????????" Says Nightslasher. "Zombie, I have a message from Kiina" says Ackar. "What is it!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Asks Zombie. "She wanted me to tell you she's fine" replies Ackar. "That's good," says Zombie as he has Evnika drop him, "Darn it." "Wait a minute!" Says Ackar. "What is it Ackar?" Asks Nightslasher. "Gresh and Strakk, their fighting Barraki and Hydra!" Answers Ackar. "Then we'll need to hurry," says Nightslasher, "But first, that's a great improvement Jaller." "Shut up" says Jaller. "Let's go" says Ignika as he speeds off. "Wait up!" Says Azon following him. "I'm coming to" says Jaller. "Well there goes my ride" says Zombie. "Don't worry, I'll help you" says Nightslasher. Later at Hook's Base "Zombie!" Says Kiina. "Kiina!" Says Zombie. "Should we leav you two alone?" Asks Nightslasher. "Ha ha" says Zombie. "Well, it looks like we were to late" says Azon as he walks in. "Gresh, Strakk!!!!!!" Says Zombie. "We found them like this" says Jaller. "I have a feeling Piraka and his team have become very powerful by teaming up with Tuma" says Azon. "Oh, we almost had 'em" says Strakk as he wakes up. "I learned something" says Greash. "What's that?" Asks Zombie. "Don't insult an ugly two-headed with chains" replies Gresh. "Yep, it pays to not be like Jaller" says Nightslasher. "Well, I'm gonna go find Hook" says Zombie. Later "Good news," says Zombie, "Hook says I'll be fine." "That's good" says Kiina. "Wait a minute, aren't we missing a Glatorian?" Says Azon. "Vastus!!!!!!!!!!!" Says everyone. "Quick, Nightslasher, you Tarix, Gelu, and me will go to Tesara to find him" says Ackar. Trivia *Shortest gallery so far. Gallery File:Jaller_Evnika.jpg| File:Kiina_Zombie.jpg| Category:User:Recgameboy